


[Podfic] life is a history of absences (and unprepared returns) | written by magdaliny

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bees, Birthday, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Steve's face must be doing something complicated, because Clint says: “Hey, you okay?”Steve's about to shrug and brush it off when Tony says, “Yeah, spill. Nobody's allowed to be sad on their birthday. It's like some kind of law.”“Well,” Steve says.





	[Podfic] life is a history of absences (and unprepared returns) | written by magdaliny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [life is a history of absences (and unprepared returns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647084) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



> A belated podfic for Steve's birthday. (OR IS IT BELATED?)
> 
> Thanks so much to magdaliny for giving me permission to record this.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0iih1uhq89v7njd/life_is_a_history_of_absences_%28and_unprepared_returns%29.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dzhrnrh87uhtzhv/life_is_a_history_of_absences_%28and_unprepared_returns%29.m4b)
  * **Size:** 34MB/17MB | **Duration:** 0:36:50 

  
---|---


End file.
